


Ba Humbug!

by rant_girl



Series: Holiday Verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee, Christmas and a slightly somewhat grumpy Jensen...oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba Humbug!

Jensen grumbled inwardly to himself. It was through great restraint that he did not roll his eyes, or glare outright disdain on his walk to the kitchen from his office. Every single member of staff seemed to be wearing some sort of stupid Christmas sweater or goofy Christmas hat. And that was only of the ones he’d seen thus far. He did not even want to think about the decorations. Other people liked to come in early to get a head start on their work. Jensen liked to come in early to have a quiet coffee while the break room was empty.

Sometimes he didn’t even bother flipping on the light there was usually enough light coming from the window and hallway to see well enough. But he sticks it on today. He of course brings in his own coffee, whatever the _communal_ stuff is just barely passes as the real thing. And at any rate he doesn’t really want to share his. 

Picking up his coffee mug with both hands he inhales deep as he closes his eyes, blowing gently over its contents before taking that first sip. Contented sigh falling from his lips, which may have been closer to a moan, not something he’d admit to out loud. Even though Danneel was always teasing him about it. She had a free pass. 

When he opens his eyes it’s to the smiling face of one very freakishly tall Jared Padalecki. Who is wearing a headband with antlers on it, “Morning Jensen.” 

Jensen’s brow quirked as he takes it in, something halfway between a smile and a smirk battling to take claim of his lips. But he doesn’t say anything, the smile winning out as he looks back down into Jared’s eyes, and gives him his standard, “Morning Jared,” in reply. Though on the occasions that he fails to get out more than a grunt of acknowledgement Jared still gives him the same dimpled smile. 

Jensen just takes another sip of his coffee and watches as Jared puts his mug of what smells like gingerbread? Pumpkin? Cinnamon? Whatever into the microwave to heat up. Jared was definitely into the seasonal stuff. Antlers withstanding. But he was the only one who didn’t ask Jensen where his Christmas spirit was or why he wasn’t wearing _his_ Christmas jumper -he didn’t own one and no he did not want to borrow one thank you very much- then he could return the favour and not be an obnoxious jerk about Jared’s feelings about the season. 

And they stand in what Jensen is pretty comfortable in labelling a companionable silence as Jared waits for his drink. It’s not that they don’t talk. They do. They always say hey when they pass each other. Share the regular daily workly gripes and exchange the usual co-workerly pleasantries. Just not first thing in the morning. Jared’s only ever there for a moment anyway and he never hovers any longer than it takes for the microwave to ding. 

But this week they are working on the same project, not that they hadn’t before but when things ran smooth it minimalized the need to actually physically see each other. They each had their own part to do. And communication could be done via email or the work instant messaging system. This time however they just seemed to be hit with problem after problem. It had been handed off and dumped into their laps kind of last minute as far as deadlines went and it was just a lot easier to get through with them both in the same room.

After they got through it, it was agreed that there should be alcohol, so they left work together and headed straight for a bar. And Jensen may have gotten just ever so slightly drunk, enough that he asks Jared, “How come you never ask me about Christmas stuff?”

Jared smiles that wide Jared-y smile, rolling his shot glass between his thumb and forefinger, “Well I know you don’t like it.”

Which makes Jensen huff, “I like Christmas-”

Jared’s still smiling, “You just like it when it’s actually Christmas.”

“Yes! Exactly. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Jared says and he sets his shot glass down, eyes focused on his hand. Jared has big hands.

“You love it though,” Jensen says slapping his hand down on the table next to Jared’s, “Like really love it? All year round?”

“Pretty much,” Jared glances back up into Jensen’s eyes, “You’re kind of cute when you bristle. But I prefer watching you take that first sip of coffee.”

Jensen’s brow does that scrunchy thing as his brain thinks things, “You watch me?”

Jared shrugs a little, “Sometimes. Mostly. When I can.”

“Why?” still not getting it. 

“And here I thought I was being obvious,” he laughed a little, “I like you.”

“Oh.” _Huh_.

He blinked, coming back to himself when Jared spoke again, “So you wanna go out some time?”

“With you?”

Jared grinned, “With me.”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
